All latency studies in mice conducted by Drs. Knipe, Coen and Schaffer and personnel in their laboratories (Projects 1, 2 and 3) will be carried out in the Redstone Facility at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute. A shared Core Mouse Facility has been established for this purpose. The ability to support this facility as a core unit has not only proven cost-effective, but has also served to ensure uniform mouse maintenance conditions, avoid duplication of critical control tests, and minimize waste. In order to ensure that the mouse inoculation, ganglion extirpation and cocultivation procedures used are uniform, common protocols will be used by investigators on all three projects as in the past funding period. These protocols are described in section F. of Project 3 and in Appendix 1. The Core Mouse Facility will be run by Todd Astor under the direction of Drs. Schaffer, Knipe and Coen and supervisory personnel at the Redstone Facility. The Redstone Building is located adjacent to the Dana Building in which Dr. Schaffer's laboratory resides. The Redstone Facility operates in compliance with NIH and AAALAC regulations and is AAALAC accredited.